Headlines
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: Where is Harry Potter?


**QUIDDITCH LEAGUE FANFICTION COMPETITION: ROUND 6 ENTRY FOR CHASER 2 OF CHUDLEY CANNONS**

**TASK: **

_Mistaken Identity. _Write about a case of mistaken identity.

**PROMPTS: n/a**

**Word Count (Microsoft Word): 1067**

* * *

_**THE DAILY PROPHET**_

_**June 8, 1998**_

**WHERE IS HARRY POTTER?**

_Written by Betty Braithwaite_

_HARRY POTTER, hero of the Wizarding World, the Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived; a name every witch and wizard in Europe knows. Potter, aged seventeen, vanquished the Dark Lord Voldemort (a name that still brings chills to this reporter's spine) during an epic battle at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While the Battle of Hogwarts had many casualties, the Wizarding World is now free from the reign of evil once again. The Ministry of Magic is still rounding up known Death Eaters, followers of Voldemort, and trials are still on-going. Aurors are sweeping the nation, and Azkaban (now guarded by Matagots on loan from France) has never had more inmates._

_But the burning question is: Where was Harry Potter?_

_Potter vanished in the aftermath of the Hogwarts Battle, appearing again for Fred Weasley's funeral, and again later at Remus and Nymphadora Lupin's joint service. After his appearances at the funerals, however, no one has seen hide nor hair of the Boy-Who-Won._

_In a brief interview with Hermione Granger, one of Potter's closest friends, she stated, "Of course I know where he is. He's done his part in this war, involuntarily, might I add. Harry is a hero."_

_Granger and the members of Dumbledore's Army (a dueling-DADA club Potter and co. started in their Fifth Year) continue to help with the restoration of Hogwarts, which took heavy blows from the Battle._

* * *

_**THE DAILY PROPHET**_

_**August 14, 1998**_

**HOGWARTS TO REOPEN FOR NEW SCHOOL YEAR**

_Written by Kikis Trecus_

_The restoration efforts of famous educational establishment Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have paid off. Restoration began following the Battle of Hogwarts at the beginning of May, where the hero Harry Potter vanquished the Dark Lord. Minerva McGonagall, the new Headmistress, and renowned architect Hornitos Leith, led the team of dedicated witches and wizards, all from incredibly diverse walks of life. This has been, to date, the most unified endeavor in Magical History; purebloods working beside Muggleborns, and centaurs repairing the grounds. Personally, this reporter is so proud of how far we've come since the start of the First Wizarding War._

_Good news to parents of aspiring witches and wizards! Headmistress McGonagall announced at a Ministry benefit that Hogwarts is ready to welcome in new students come September First. Hogwarts letters have been sent, and we are eagerly awaiting the Welcome Back Feast!_

* * *

_**THE DAILY PROPHET**_

_**August 26, 1998**_

_**Page 2: Good News**_

**POTTER SPOTTED FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE HOGWARTS BATTLE**

_Written by Betty Braithwaite_

_Photos by Bozo_

_HARRY POTTER, the Boy-Who-Lived, Hero, the Chosen one, has been missing from the Wizarding Public since after the Battle of Hogwarts in early May this year. Potter was spotted in Muggle London, taking in the familiar sights of England's capital city, and later having lunch at a Muggle café near the Thames._

_(Pictured below, left to right: Potter by Big Ben, Potter at lunch, Potter walking)_

_Potter seems to have applied the strategy of 'Last Place They'd Look', and this reporter has tracked Potter to a Muggle Hotel, where he has obviously been hiding out. Later that day, he took a Muggle cab to the airport, a long-distance way of travel invented by the Muggles._

* * *

_**THE DAILY PROPHET**_

_**October 3, 1998**_

**MINISTRY OBLIVITATES MUGGLE DOPPLEGANGER**

_Written By Rita Skeeter_

_Following the massive exodus of Death Eaters after the Battle of Hogwarts, The Ministry of Magic has been involved in an internal restructuring of massive proportions. Every employee of the Ministry has been undergoing vigorous background checks and inquiries, whether they were known affiliates of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or not, all while processing the capture and incarceration of Death Eaters at the Battle of Hogwarts._

_It is no surprise to me, Special Correspondent Rita Skeeter, that such tragic harassment managed to slip by for so long. Earlier this year, Reporter Betty Braithwaite wrote that Harry Potter had been spotted in Muggle London, and her article was published in the August Twenty-Sixth edition of '_The Daily Prophet'_. The Magical community was ecstatic; their hero had been spotted! Wizards and witches from all across the country flocked to find and thank Harry Potter, pictured left._

_This person, however, was _not_ Harry Potter! _

_The man pictured left is actually Barry Porter, a Canadian Muggle who arrived in England to care for his ailing grandmother. Countless appreciative wizards and witches approached this man, offering their thanks for his efforts. Barry Porter, harassed day and night, finally blew his top yesterday evening._

"_MY NAME IS BARRY!" He bellowed at a well-wisher. "MY NAME IS BARRY PORTER. I HAVE NEVER BEEN TO WAR. I FLY A SEARCH AND RESCUE HELICOPTER! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT QUID-LICH IS AND I'M SICK OF PEOPLE THANKING ME!"_

_Ministry Officials, preferring to remain unnamed, arrived at Barry's hotel room shortly after he fled the scene. Inquiries made to the Ministry about the harassed Muggle's situation reveals that authorities had Barry Porter has been Obliviated, and is recovering currently at Saint Mungo's new Muggle Ward._

_The question remains, though: Where is Harry Potter?_

* * *

_**THE DAILY PROPHET**_

_**October 9, 1998**_

**HARRY POTTER: THE QUESTION ANSWERED**

_Written by Rita Skeeter_

_Harry Potter has finally been spotted in Diagon Ally. And this time, readers, we are positive it is actually the person in question. 'How do you know, Rita?', you ask. Well, I interviewed him, of course! The real deal, the Hero of the Wizarding World, finally answers the question we've been asking since June: Where has Harry Potter been?_

"_Hawaii." Potter announces. "And then I went to Costa Rica, Bali, Fiji, and Australia. I took a vacation."_

_A vacation? Yes, indeed; you heard it here first! Harry Potter was gallivanting around the tropics while we were all hard at work fixing the damage left by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Death Eaters. When asked why he didn't stay to assist in the restorations, Potter had this to say:_

"_There were more than enough people helping fix the damage at Hogwarts. I saved everyone, I died for them. I'm allowed to take a break! I'd been working my arse off for over a year to fix this already! You do what I did, what Hermione [Granger] and Ron [Weasley] did, and then you can complain!"_

_When I tried to question him further, Potter refused to say more._


End file.
